


Rin x Sesshoumaru One Shot

by yumemiya_kowai



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Sexy Times, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumemiya_kowai/pseuds/yumemiya_kowai
Summary: Just a little shibari, need I say more?
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 12





	Rin x Sesshoumaru One Shot

Silver hair, golden eyes, a body to die for...and heh... He was all mine. My messy black hair trailed behind me, I stood just a mere foot away from him. Quietly, he knelt before me, his arms, thighs and chest constricted by my earlier handy work. “Red becomes you, Lord Sesshoumaru.” I lightly tap my crop against his magnificent jaw, it wasn't before long that his intense golden gaze was met with mine. At my earlier compliment, his cock came to life and had anyone looked on at the scene, they would not be able to see the subtle differences in his demeanor. The lightest of rosy tints graced his chiseled features, those molten golden orbs bursting with desire, his breathing growing deep.

“You've chosen well, Rin.”

I want to ruin him. To soil this magnificent specimen of a man. I could feel the temperature rising in myself, this scene before me just too powerful. 'Stay calm, Rin...' I strike him across the chest, then running the crop along the welt left behind. “That would be Mistress to you, Dog.” His lips parted, not a single sound left him, but how easily his body gave away how he truly felt. Sesshoumaru turned his head to the other side of the room, his silver hair draping over his chest.

Gripping his jaw and I forced him to look me in the eyes. “Does the pup need another lesson in manners?”

“...No, Mistress.” He had hesitated, what could he be thinking. Maybe he was weighing the pros and cons of his answer. The right side of my lip curled up in satisfaction.

“That's a good boy.” I made my way to the edge of our bed for the night, my red leather stiletto gladiator heels shining under the candlelight, the straps ending just three inches above the knee, should I also mention my dress? I wore a little halter black dress, hugged my every curve in just the right places, my back exposed and the skirt just past my finger tips and a large slit on my left side, exposing part of my backside and my outer thigh, the fabric to the skirt connected by five separate silver chains, needless to say, it was entirely appropriate for the occasion. I took my seat, crossing my legs and placed my hands on my lap. “Come.”

He was only five feet away from her position, but it felt as if she were worlds away. The gentleman's eyes were glued to the vision before him, following her every movement. Sesshoumaru crawled forward lost his balance and fell on the ground. He growled in frustration. Rin's laughter rang before sighing, the look on her face showing that she was not amused “I'm waiting....”

He struggled against the crimson restraints and soon enough he found himself at the feet of his mistress. It took him a moment but he righted himself before her, a bit of sweat beaded against his brow. Rin leaned close patting the Great Lord Sesshoumaru on the top of his head, caressing his cheek. “What a good boy.”

A touch of pink colored his porcelain skin, Sesshoumaru leaned ever so lightly into her touch.

“What should I reward you with?” She uncrossed her legs, giving him the quickest peek under her skirt before recrossing them again. His girth was reawakened by the glimpse the Lord had caught of her. Following his eyesight, Rin smirked, She spread her legs, her hand grazing against her lips to spread them apart. “...This perhaps?”

He licked his lips, watching her every move seeing her spread her lower lips to reveal her sex, glistening with arousal. Rin dipped her index finger in the wetness and toyed with her cute little clit. A soft moan escaped her, her arousal growing immensely at the thought of how Sesshoumaru was helpless and could only watch. A low growl escaped his lips, his cock becoming unbearably uncomfortable for him.

She laid back onto the bed, one hand toying with her entrance and the other spreading her self wide to give him a lovely view. “Ahn..”

His mind was clouded with want, hardly able to hold himself back, Sesshoumaru closed the gap between them, he lowered his head and teasingly flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. His mistress's voice ringing sweetly in the air, he took that as permission to continue. What he would give to use his arms in this exact moment, He ran his tongue down her clit lapping up her sweet nectar , an audible groan leaving his mouth. He wished for her to have a simple taste of what Rin did to him. He placed a kiss on her inner thigh, those warm juices of hers running down the side of his lips.

Rin brought her hips up to meet his mouth, the hand that had been toying with her entrance gripped the top of his head and shoved it between her legs. It wasn't long until she was unraveling at his hands, a puddle underneath her body revealing just how successful he was.

Sesshoumaru groaned in pleasure when Rin pulled on his hair, pulling him back so she could look him in the eyes. “Release me, Mistress....”

The Lord rubbed his wrists and stood before her, he lifted her into the air and slammed Rin against the wall. She gasped as in the single motion he had sheathed his girth inside, filling his mistress to the hilt. Both of their minds were clouded with want, Sesshoumaru captured his beloved's lips in a mind numbing kiss which she met enthusiastically with her own. Rin would wrap her arms around his neck, mewling sweetly in his ear, the heat resonating in the pit of her stomach made her feel as if she were to burn.

The way her voice resonated in his ears, drove him closer to the edge. Sesshoumaru placed one hand on her waist the other on her thigh to hold her in place. and rested his forehead on her shoulder, leaving a burning trail of kisses along the woman's skin. His name was all she could muster, the insatiable hunger he coaxed out of her revealing itself in the way she ground her hips against his every stroke. How she gripped his hair, the way she pressed her chest flush against his.

“Sess.... I'm.... I'm cumming.” His growls grew feral as he slammed her down onto his cock. Fuck, her inner walls gripped his erection tighter. It wasn't long until both had climaxed, unraveling at the seams from their beloved's actions.

“Sesshoumaru!!”

“R-Rin.” He placed a loving kiss on her lips, walking over to the bed and placing her down, laying beside her, holding her close to his chest. She blushed at his intense gaze and hid her face in his chest. To this he responded by letting out a ghost of a chuckle while placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I said that I wrote this while watching the remake of Fruits Basket? Well, anyways if you made it through the work then leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
